


機靈有神的造反大計.(上)

by agens0612



Series: 【Seulrene】ABO [1]
Category: seulrene - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 16:37:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20312659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agens0612/pseuds/agens0612





	機靈有神的造反大計.(上)

-  
反了，反了。  
康瑟琪這小子，竟然想造反了。

「康…瑟琪…」  
「你現在後悔還來的及。」  
裴柱現面色潮紅，似乎費了很大的勁才開口，艱難的扭動了一下，卻因為雙手被綁在床頭而徒勞無功。

-

一切都是從康瑟琪求歡被拒的那天開始的。  
明明知道裴柱現也許只是累了，但康瑟琪還是越想越不開心。

都三次了。  
自己都那麼犧牲的撲上去了，竟然只得到冰冷的一針抑制劑。

他們之間的性愛總有固定的頻率，更準確一點的說，幾乎都在裴柱現的發情期。

太不公平了。  
明明Omega也是會有慾望的阿。  
憑什麼身為Omega就要處在被動的一方！  
憑什麼、憑什麼、憑什麼！！！

那我呢，為什麼我想要的時候就拒絕我！  
太沒道理了！  
太過分了！

身旁傳來均勻的呼吸聲，康瑟琪看了一下手機，因為接近回歸，果然才躺上床沒多久裴柱現就已經熟睡。

五指併攏在自己眼前。  
深呼吸、集中！  
我機靈有神的反攻大計，正式開始。

如計畫好的一樣，從床頭櫃旁偷偷摸摸的拿出一條絲巾。  
然後輕輕在裴柱現的手腕上打了一個漂亮的結。

裴柱現倒是比自己預料的還快就醒了。  
至少自己都還沒完全褪下她的睡褲呢。

「康瑟琪，你在幹嘛。」  
裴柱現倏地睜開眼睛，下意識就想在被捆住的手腕上施力，沒想到康瑟琪只是迅速吻向自己的耳朵，說話時的熱氣有些癢，康瑟琪獨有的牛奶信息素味道充斥著鼻腔，讓人失魂。

「歐尼…不可以亂動哦。」  
「那個是我送歐尼的絲巾，歐尼不會想扯壞的吧？」

「你…」

康瑟琪的嘴角勾了一下，就算只透過窗外些微的月光還是看的出來她十分得意的表情。

她伸手輕輕撫著裴柱現纖瘦的腰部，虔誠的在光滑的小腹上淺淺吻著，經過敏感的肋骨時也不忘小力的啃咬，期間還故意的用自己腿間的柔軟蹭著裴柱現的腺體，牛奶香很快的就流竄在空氣中和草莓味道混合在一起，甜膩的醉人。

果然那裡也隨之漲大起來。  
裴柱現閉起眼，用力咬著嘴唇隱忍，可臉色早已抹上一層緋紅。

看見自家年上的反應，康瑟琪輕笑起來，三兩下脫去自己衣物後湊下身去用嘴描繪裴柱現的耳廓，耳垂，再來是脖頸，每一個敏感的地方都不打算放過。

最後當然來到誘人的唇。  
自己胸前的櫻紅與年上戀人的互相蹭著，不讓她失望的得到了激烈的回應，身下的戀人像要奪走她的全部氧氣一樣猛烈的去捉她的舌頭。

就在裴柱現即將奪回主導權的時候，康瑟琪就像早就預料到了一樣，纖細的手指悄悄握上裴柱現的腺體，並輕輕的上下套弄著。

「唔…哈…瑟琪…你別…」

這一招立即見效，裴柱現被骨子裡流竄的酥麻感逼得難耐，整個人撇過頭去大口喘著。

康瑟琪細嫩的掌心正撫弄著自己最脆弱的地方，偏偏動作又不連續，總是在快要到達頂端時康瑟琪又放手，快感每每在堆積到高點時又忽地中斷。

還在笑。  
那個可惡的年下還在笑，還擺上了那個她平常最擅長的開朗笑容。  
並假裝沒事的用指尖輕輕點著腺體的頂端，漲大而挺立的腺體有些顫抖，頂端還微微滲出晶瑩的液體來。

「歐尼的那裡越來越硬了。」  
「好可愛哦。」

「康…瑟琪…」  
「你現在後悔還來的及。」  
裴柱現雙眼發紅，像極了一隻氣急敗壞的兔子，似乎費了很大的勁才維持住聲線的平穩，艱難的扭動了一下，卻因為雙手被綁在床頭而徒勞無功。

「我才不會後悔哦。」  
康瑟琪雙手放在裴柱現的膝蓋上輕輕使力就分了開來，慢慢的吻向大腿內側。

裴柱現很快的就反應過來，臉頰又染上更深的一層紅暈，聲音也焦急起來。

「康瑟琪你是不是瘋了…」  
「瑟琪…不行…不可以…」

但年下的Omega只是輕輕搖著手指，還可愛的嘟了嘟嘴。  
接著絲毫不讓步的張口含住裴柱現的腺體。

「咳…」  
然後下一秒就被嗆出眼淚來。

這大概也是裴柱現很少讓康瑟琪幫自己口的原因。  
太大了，她知道康瑟琪會很不舒服。

裴柱現心疼的想上前摸摸她的頭，憐惜的心情卻在康瑟琪不屈不饒的伸出舌頭舔吮時都收了回去。

「哼嗯…」

巨大的快感像電流般傳遍全身，感受到那裡被溫熱包覆，柔軟的小舌放肆的愛撫著。

裴柱現微瞇著眼，看著年下的戀人眼角掛著淚水，跪在自己的腿間，小嘴賣力的吞吐著自己的碩大，明明是委屈的表情卻情色到不行。

終究還是沒能忍住，裴柱現渾身都在發燙，止不住的低吟，情慾像海嘯般在體內翻滾，在康瑟琪的雙手輕覆上自己胸前的柔軟揉捏時，腺體好像又漲大了一圈。

該死的。  
真的要發瘋了。  
康瑟琪偏偏又在這時候挺直腰板坐起身來親吻自己的耳垂。

雙腿夾緊Alpha的腰部上下扭動著，Omega下腹的熱流毫不掩飾的沾濕自己的腰部，結實的臀部有意無意的蹭著裴柱現的腺體。

康瑟琪全身一顫，輕輕趴在裴柱現身上喘了一分鐘後便直接翻身下床。

「康瑟琪，你要去哪裡。」  
「回來。」  
看著裴柱現面色潮紅，氣憤的盯向自己。  
瞳孔還有些潮濕的水氣，像是被誰欺負了一樣。

雖然很心軟，可是想到裴柱現板著臉孔拒絕自己的模樣。  
康瑟琪深吸了一口氣，自己的反攻大計怎麼可以在這種時候功虧一簣？

「歐尼就自己等著他消下去吧，我要去洗澡了。」

「你真的會後悔的，康瑟琪。」  
康瑟琪轉過去，才不理會身後顫抖的聲音，心裡再次對自己的機靈有神比了個大姆指。

-

如果康瑟琪真的夠機靈有神的話，也許就會在剛才更仔細一點去聽。  
然後她就會聽見絲巾被用力扯開的聲音了。

-

「瑟琪阿。」  
康瑟琪還沒來的及轉開門把，就被背後猛烈的撞擊按在房間門上，後腰似乎還被滾燙的東西抵住。

「歐尼…絲巾…我…」

「康瑟琪，你應該不會覺得我摸不出你送我的東西吧。」

完了、都完了。  
康瑟琪在自己的手腕被用力禁錮住的時候腦中一片空白，遲來的警鈴大作。

機靈有神的反攻大計。  
是從什麼時候開始失敗的。

「我…歐尼…那個…」

「告訴我。」  
「我們瑟琪，不會是沒有想到下場就這麼做吧，嗯？」

裴柱現輕輕咬著康瑟琪的後頸，毫不掩飾釋放出的草莓味幾乎都要讓康瑟琪腿軟的差點下跪。

「歐尼…」

「要不要猜猜看，嗯？」  
「我…我不知道…」

涼意從背後竄起，康瑟琪不敢移動半分，任由裴柱現的雙手不安分的在自己身上遊走，還帶著惡意的輕輕勾著敏感的部位。

「瑟琪阿，你為什麼不相信。」  
「我真的會。」

「真的會幹死你的。」


End file.
